osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6: Profiting from Death Prayers-zansu!
Profiting from Death Prayers-zansu! (ナンマイダでもうけるザンス) is the sixth episode of Osomatsu-kun (1988). Characters Plot Staff * Screenplay- Keiji Terui * Storyboard- Akira Shigino * Production- Kazunori Takahashi * Animation Director- Yoshiaki Matsuda * Key Animation- Magic Bus: Shinichi Suzuki, Ayumi Nakamura, Tamaki Kando, Yoshiaki Takei, Takehiro Nakayama * Animation Check- Shigeharu Sekiguchi * In-Between Animation- Chieko Hisha, Kumi Ozaki, Shinichi Yoshino, Kenji Mizuhata, Nobuyasu Murakami, Taku Ito * Art- Kenji Kato * Backgrounds- Kobayashi Production: Fumie Nuibe, Yuko Yasui, Akio Shibata, Hisayoshi Takahashi * Color Design- Kazuko Murakami, Yuko Nishikawa * Finishing Inspection- Emi Yoshida * Special Effects- Yoshitaka Kumai * Finished Animation- SHAFT: Mitsutoshi Kubota, Sachiko Tanaka, Sumiko Ogata, Yasuko Nagai, Michiko Habara * Photography- Takahashi Production * Production Progress- Tatsuya Shibata * Production Cooperation- Magic Bus Voice Cast * Osomatsu- Yo Inoue * Iyami- Kaneta Kimotsuki * Chibita- Mayumi Tanaka * Dekapan- Toru Ohira * Dayon- Takuzo Kamiyama * Matsuzo- Tetsuo Mizutori * Matsuyo- Mari Yokoo * The Police Officer with the Connected Eyes, Nyarome, Rerere, Nagatani-sensei- Shigeru Chiba * Hatabo, Karamatsu, Ichimatsu (1 line)- Mari Mashiba * Totoko, Jyushimatsu- Naoko Matsui * Todomatsu, Ichimatsu- Megumi Hayashibara (uncredited) * Choromatsu- Rica Matsumoto (uncredited) Castilian Spanish Dub * Osomatsu- Elisa Beuter * Sr. Koneho- Aleix Estadella * Chibita- Ana Maria Camps * Gallumbos- Jordi Estadella * Dayon- Rafael Turia * Matsuzo- Ramon Rocabayera * Matsuyo- Azucena Diaz * Miau- N/A * Tetoko Metoko, Ichimatsu- Carmen Ambros * Karamatsu- Julia Chalmeta * Todomatsu- Maria Rosa Guillen * Choromatsu- Pilar Morales * Jyushimatsu- N/A Gallery Trivia * Though unnamed in the actual aired episode, the cram school teacher is named "Nagatani" and is modeled after Akatsuka's assistant Kunio Nagatani. * Though Ichimatsu is voiced by Hayashibara for the majority of his lines, the scene in the boys' bedroom has Mashiba doubling between him and Karamatsu, due to his line being too close to Todomatsu's in the sequence. * The Spanish dub contains somewhat of a blooper in the scene where Osomatsu, Choromatsu, and Ichimatsu are informed of Iyami's supposed demise, where the boys' lines are swapped around. This appears to be due to the way the lines were assigned in the original script, which conflicted with the boys' positions in the finalized animation and had to be re-assigned in the recording session (while the Spanish dub did not tweak things to work around the seeming error as the original had, and created a new one). * The Korean dub itself contains a blooper, where Osomatsu and Choromatsu are referred to as "Gidung and Cheondung" by Chibita in a scene, when "Cheondung" is actually the name for Karamatsu in that dub and Choromatsu should be "Heodung". Censorship in the Korean dub * All ladies seen in the erotic magazine are painted over to be wearing dresses instead of being topless or in bikinis. * As with other episodes' degree of localization, yen coins are altered to be won coins. External Links * Official Streaming on Crunchyroll by Discotek Media Category:Osomatsu-kun (1988) Episodes